


Biology

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [128]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e01 The Alter Ego, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Amanda study for biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

"Okay, name the five potential agents of microevolution."

"Natural selection, of course. Um. Gene flow. Mutation. Genetic drift. Um. I forgot."

Katherine pushed the textbook over to Amanda, open to the relevant page.


End file.
